


i’ll be out for thanksgiving

by IlliterateButterfly



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gen, Getting Together, I wanted to do a thanksgiving fic, i wrote this super fast, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateButterfly/pseuds/IlliterateButterfly
Summary: Ricky goes over to Big Red’s house to give him a pumpkin pie.
Relationships: Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	i’ll be out for thanksgiving

perhaps it was the tension that made Ricky want to leave. 

the tension of his parents at the dinner table was almost suffocating. 

the mind boggling small talk at the Bowen’s table was in Ricky’s opinion boring. 

he poked at his mashed potatoes with his fork his eyes avoiding his parents.

ricky noticed as his dad got up from the table and began cleaning his plate a mixture small pieces of turkey and gravy slowly dropped into the trash can.

“looks like we have a lot of leftover pies guess I shouldn’t have gotten so many” ricky’s father said with a dry chuckle.

ricky responded to this comment with a dry laugh of his own.

_lightbulb._

“umm...maybe I can give big red on of the pies” ricky suggested a small blush on his face at the mention of big red.

his parents shared a look. his mom seemed to be hesitant but to his surprise his father simply nodded and wrapped a pie in a grocery bag ricky’s dad laid the wrapped pie in front of ricky. 

ricky smiled and grabbed the now wrapped pie. 

he got up from the dinner table and quickly put on his jacket.

“i’ll be back in a little” ricky said with a small smile

ricky unlocked the door and opened it. 

he took a step outside into the autumn air.

ricky stepped onto his board and began skating towards big red’s house.

——

red’s thanksgiving was normal for him.

talking with family hanging around younger cousins and some good food.

all in all it was a good one.

what red was not expecting was ricky at his doorstep.

not that he minds ricky his best friend being at his door was something he could never be upset by.

“can I come in?” ricky asked “i have pie” he added raising the wrapped pie.

red smiled. 

“of course dude” red opened the door more letting ricky in.

big red lead ricky to his room “sorry for the mess” red said shyly.

“i’ll go get us some forks” red told ricky before leaving his room.

ricky unboxed the pie on red’s bed as he waited for red to return.

red returned with two silver forks in hand.

red handed rich the fork and the two began eating the pie.

“sooooo” red said

“so what?” ricky asked obliviously.

red sighed ricky was going to dance around this “so why are you here and not with your family?”

ricky swallowed a piece of the pie “we had extra pies so I offered to give you some pie”

“oh? but my mom makes spends a week baking pies for the whole family which I’ve told you before, yet you decided to come over with a store bought pie and a sad face” red told ricky.

“it wasn’t a sad face” ricky pouted.

red stared sarcastically at ricky. “it was sad enough so tell me why you came over”

ricky was quiet for a moment appearing to be thinking about what he should say.

“i would rather be over here with you talking about stuff then back at my house where we’re just eating silence” ricky answered.

red smiled at the fact ricky volunteered to come over to his house.

ricky noticed the smile “I’m glad the awkwardness of having possibly divorced parents at dinner is making laugh” he scoffed.

“i should probably just go” ricky began getting up from the bed.

“wait!” red cried grabbing ricky’s hand.

ricky turned his attention back to his friend instead of the door and began sitting back on the bed.

the two boys grew closer each one not saying a word until red spoke up in a hushed tone “dude you have some pie on your face” he used his thumb to wipe off some pie on ricky’s face.

ricky stared into red’s eye then pulling red into a kiss.

red and ricky pulled apart both smiling.

“wanna finish the pie then go skating?” red asked.

“yeah, sounds good” ricky answered.

both sat back in the original positions and continued to eat the pie.

**Author's Note:**

> tyyy for reading please comment if they seem ooc


End file.
